


Gman Little Shit Moments Compilation

by Waterdipity



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Other, gman is annoying headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterdipity/pseuds/Waterdipity
Summary: Just Gman being generally a nuisance.
Relationships: Kinda - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), gman/gordon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Gman Little Shit Moments Compilation

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i haven't updated my other half life story, ill try to soon. Have this shit in the meantime

“I think, I’ve accomplished. Quite a lot in, the- past few minutes.”

“You walked in a circle and talked to yourself for twenty five minutes, only to stop just now and talk to me.”

“... is that not an accomplishment?”

Alyx may not have hated the business man at the moment, but he was beginning to straddle the line of annoyance in her opinion. “Did you bring me here exclusively so that you could go on about birds for over twenty minutes?”

Silence.

“...Maybe.”

“I’m convinced you’re secretly five years old.”

“Tack , a few million- on t-that number, and you’re close.”


End file.
